Life is a Game
by zeraslam6
Summary: It's said that to some, life is a game. What will Sakura do when she finds that for her, that is a literal statement? Naruto AU, with elements from The Gamer and The Games We Play by Ryuugi mixed in. Sakura-centric. The rewrite of this story is now up, under the title This Game of Life.
1. New Game

"U-Um, Kakashi-sensei. What do you think is more important, intelligence or wisdom?"

My sensei stopped what he was doing, looking at me. Sasuke and Naruto did the same, their looks being more confused than searching. A while ago, Sasuke looking at me like that would've flustered me, excited me, but now…

Kakashi looked me up and down, before replying "Both are important. Intelligence gives you more options, however wisdom gives you the ability to choose the options… well, wisely. Ideally, you would have both. Which one is more important is up to you."

"Well, from that description… it sounds like wisdom's better. There's no point having power if you don't know how to use it."

"That's a good point, Sakura."

"Yeah, you're so smart, Sakura-chan!"

I nodded distractedly at Naruto's praise. That discussion had made me decide how to grow, at least at first.

 **The Last Uchiha  
LV 17  
Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja**  
 **LV 12**  
 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **?  
LV ?  
Kakashi Hakate**

After all, I had a lot of catching up to do.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: LV 6  
HP: 100/100  
MP: 50/50  
STR: 10  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 10  
INT: 25  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 10  
Points: 25**

* * *

After training, I went straight home, and dumped all of my unspent points straight into Wisdom. I wasn't sure if anyone else could see the little blue windows with all this statistical information, but I'd prefer not to check and end up being caught. My MP went up, as soon as I did so, and I wrote myself a mental note, saying that my MP – which I assumed was my chakra capacity – was directly linked to WIS. After that, I went and checked what skills I had. They were… dismal, to say the least.

 **Substitution Technique (Active) LV1 EXP: 93.67%  
A technique granted to shinobi long ago, after they won the favour of the Log. Or maybe it was just created, like any other technique.  
Replaces user with another object. MP used depends on user's INT, distance from object, and size of object compared with the user's size.**

 **Clone Technique (Active) LV1 EXP: 68.80%  
A technique that creates an illusionary clone, that is only useful for diversionary tactics.  
Creates a clone of the user (Illusionary). MP used depends on user's INT.**

 **Transformation Technique (Active) LV2 EXP: 32.96%  
A technique that casts an illusion over the user, changing their appearance to whatever they desire.  
Casts an illusionary veil over the user, transforming them. Can be dispelled by a touch. MP continuously used as long as the technique is active.**

There was also another skill, called 'Observe'. It allowed me to, well, observe things. I thought that it was already quite useful, as it gave quite a bit of information, and would only become better as it levelled up. So, I took it upon myself to make sure that I used it as much as possible, to level it up as quickly as I could.

* * *

After all of that, I started cleaning my room. And stared, as something unexpected happened.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! By continuously cleaning, the skill 'Cleaning' has been created!**

My jaw dropped. "I can make skills by just doing things like that?" I immediately began thinking. The definition of skill was broad, but it didn't include everything. After all, I hadn't had any pop-ups about my walking skill. Still, that clearly showed that it was possible to simply find skills by doing things, so if I did things that were ninja related…

I smiled, and left the house again, going back to the training ground.

* * *

An hour into slashing a tree with my kunai, I found something different, which was also relatively amazing. My idea had worked, and I had discovered the skills 'Power Strike', 'Kunai Mastery', and 'Shuriken Mastery'. It was a lot easier to train Kunai and Shuriken Mastery as those didn't require MP, so in the time that it took waiting for my MP to recharge so I could train Power Strike to level 4, I had raised both to level 7. However, I stopped, as another window popped up.

 **Diligent training has caused your STR to go up by 1!**

That changed everything. I was smart enough to realise that, just like a regular person, it would be harder and harder to raise stats through training as they got higher, so points were incredibly precious to me, so I didn't ever plateau. I also thought that I had made the right decision in what to put the points I had used into. After all, how could you 'train' luck and wisdom? All the others had some way you could surely increase them, but luck and wisdom – intelligence too, to a point – were all abstract. You couldn't go through a regimen that was sure to make you luckier.

However, that's besides the point. I knew how I should be training now, and how I could get stronger, how I could catch up.

And I began my road to becoming a real ninja by repeatedly hitting a tree with a half-blunt knife.


	2. Training

After that first day, I discovered a few more things about my ability. I knew Kakashi-sensei would be late for training, so I blew it off for an hour to look up things about games, as I don't play them. I found out about things like the inventory, and quests, and the Inventory actually worked. It was incredible. I could store anything physical in there. My mind was blown for the third time in two days as I found out about that.

Quests were a bust, however. At the very least I couldn't bring up a window for them. I assumed if they did exist, they would appear when I started them.

I thought that was all I could find, so I went back to training afterwards. I had already decided that during the day, I'd do my best to level up my skills and gain experience through spars, and after training, I'd focus on increasing my stats in private. I didn't think I needed to sleep anymore, seeing as I had been out till six in the morning training, and had felt completely fine. I only went in because people were coming out.

Funnily enough, I also discovered quests, when I found that our daily D-rank mission had an experience and money reward attached to it. The money reward was what the actual pay for the mission was, but the experience… That was precious. I worked with a fervour I never had before.

As the boys gave me weird looks again, that was when I started to wonder: why was I taking this so calmly? I should've been freaking out ages ago. So later on, while we did a teamwork exercise, I checked my status. This time, I scrolled past the stats, and went to the status effects, which was another thing I had discovered that morning. There, I saw two skills.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV MAX:  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.  
After sleep in a bed, restore all HP, MP and status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV MAX:  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.  
Allows the user to have a peaceful state of mind.  
Grants immunity to psychological status effects.**

That explained the calmness, but… what did the first effect of the Gamer's Body mean? I assumed it just meant it tied my physical state to my stats. I didn't really know enough to assume much else. The Gamer's Mind also explained why even though I still felt attracted to Sasuke, I didn't feel flustered around him anymore.

However, I also realised that all three of them thought it was weird how much work I was suddenly putting in. Had I really been that bad before? I guess I must've been.

"I know what you're all thinking, and before you ask, I just thought that being a ninja is a dangerous job, and even if everything we're doing seems pointless, it all does have a point. So I just thought I should give the work the respect it's due."

Naruto seemed to accept that, as did Sasuke, as he gave me a look that may have been termed approval. But Kakashi-sensei wasn't so easily fooled. After training, he called me out for a chat.

"Sakura. I won't beat around the bush with you. Why are you really starting to train so hard?"

Ah. Good thing there is a real reason for it.

With my attempt at a sigh, I said "I realised how far behind I was falling. And we've only just become ninja. If I fall behind now, how could I hope to catch up? I need to catch up, and stay there. It's a lofty goal, but I'm willing to put in the work. Besides, I know now that Sasuke will only accept someone he views as an equal. So, I have to become his equal if I want to be with him. Is that enough?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's rather insightful, Sakura. I'm glad you realised that on your own."

I smiled. I thought that little addition about Sasuke would satisfy him.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through continuous lying, the skill 'Deception' has been created!**


	3. Travel

Things continued like that for a while. I tested if I did need to sleep that day, and found I didn't, so I had a schedule all planned out, where I'd train my skills and gain experience with my team, train my physical stats afterwards, and study through the night to increase my INT, and hopefully my WIS as well.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: LV 9  
STR: 18  
DEX: 22  
VIT: 8  
INT: 27  
WIS: 35  
LUK: 10  
Points: 15**

It seemed to be working wonders. My power seemed to allow me to grow exponentially. It had also helped me discover I gained five points every level. I kept them unspent, as I said I would. My stats were still growing fine without their aid, although I was tempted to put them into VIT, as it was lagging behind. I suppose all that dieting hadn't done me any favours.

The boys had grown as well, though. I still had my work cut out.

 **The Last Uchiha  
Sasuke Uchiha  
LV 18**

 **The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja  
Naruto Uzumaki  
LV 14 **

I still couldn't see their stats, but seeing as Observe gave me more information every time it levelled, I thought I might be able to soon. Speaking of which, I still couldn't see Kakashi-sensei's level. Judging from the levels of the people I could check, and also considering that I could see some people's levels after I levelled up, not after Observe did, I thought I could only see someone's level if they were fifty or less levels above me. That meant that Kakashi-sensei was at the very least level 60, more than 6 times my level. That was mindboggling, and that was at the very lowest. He was probably stronger than that.

Studying, however, was more than I thought it was. Naturally, I wasn't studying up on anything I could get my hands on, just things that were ninja-related so it may be useful. I managed to find a scroll in the library about enhancing muscles with chakra, and as I touched it, a window popped up.

 **You have found the skill book 'Chakra Enhancement.' Would you like to learn this skill?**

Eagerly, I clicked yes, and the scroll disappeared into a blue flash of light, as another window appeared.

 **Chakra Enhancement (Active and Passive) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%  
The manifestation of one's physical and mental halves. A power that allows mankind to break through their limits and become truly powerful. Stat increases depend on the amount of Chakra (MP).  
Passively increases STR by 30%.  
Passively increases DEX by 30%.  
Passively increases VIT by 30%.  
Passively increases INT by 30%.  
Passively increases WIS by 30%.  
Additional 30% increase to STR when activated.  
Additional 30% increase to DEX when activated.  
Additional 30% increase to VIT when activated.**

"Holy…" I whispered… That was an incredible boost, and it was only level 1! Although, I suppose that most ninja would know how to use it, so really, all I had done was even the odds a bit. Even so, however, it was an incredible skill I was glad I had found. I had been lucky, though. If someone had seen the scroll disappear… I told myself to be very careful around skill books.

 **Getting lucky has caused your LUK to increase by 1!**

* * *

One day, as we were getting our daily mission, Naruto began to complain about the missions we were getting. Honestly, I was inclined to agree. The mission experience had started off bad and had tapered off as I levelled. They were starting to become worthless. However, they were my primary source of experience, and so I began to speak up.

And shut my mouth as Sasuke expressed annoyance as well.

"Well. I guess that makes three of us irritated at these missions then." I chose to say, hoping that with all three of us united, we stood a chance of getting something different.

"All three of you? I'm surprised, Sakura. I thought the boys would want to move on, but not you."

"I guess you just don't know me as well as you think, Kakashi-sensei." I replied.

Kakashi shrugged, and relented. "Oh, well. Are there any C rank missions available for my team?"

As Kakashi went through the work of getting the mission, I turned to where Naruto was excitedly babbling about storming castles and saving princesses. "I don't think it'll be anything that glamourous. Probably won't be that much better than a D rank."

As the words left my mouth, a seemingly drunken man walked in the room, and introduced himself by insulting us.

Goddammit, this is going to be infuriating.

* * *

We left the village pretty quickly. I'm always prepared, thanks to my Inventory, but I took an empty bag and stuffed it with rocks to avoid suspicion and to train my STR and VIT while we travelled, since I doubt I would get a chance to on the road.

The journey was pretty quiet. Well, at least, it was until two ninja jumped out of a puddle and killed Kakashi-sensei. Thanks to the Gamer's Mind, however, I stayed calm, and threw a kunai at the one of the right's eye as they had him tangled up in their chains. I caught a glimpse at his level, which was 19, but not his name. I honestly expected him to dodge it, but…

 **Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!**

Hey. At least I benefitted from it.

As that happened, Sasuke rushed the other one and took him down pretty quick, even though he was higher level. I guess Sasuke must have pretty good stats for his level, or maybe those two were just weak. Either way, Kakashi-sensei came back to find one of them unconscious and one of them with a kunai in his eye socket.

Oh, and also, the money and the claw that had appeared next to the corpse. The corpse that had both his claws firmly on his hands. We left it alone, much to my dismay. I wanted to pick up my drops.

* * *

Kakashi had a bit of a talk with me afterwards, about my first kill, but he left it alone after I assured him that I was completely fine. I don't think he was convinced, but it was the truth. The Gamer's Mind didn't stop me from feeling, but it did make me think calmly, and so I couldn't think that I was a monster, or make me feel disgusted with myself. The body was sickening, sure, but that's the only discomfort I felt.

Then, we had a discussion with Tazuna about what exactly this mission was actually going to entail. As it was going on, a new window popped up.

 **Quest: Save the Land of Wave!  
Reward: ?  
Failure: Death  
This quest cannot be declined.**

Dammit, powers. Let me freak out when I deem it necessary.


	4. Contact

As it turns out, the reason it couldn't be refused is because Sasuke and Naruto would not let us go back to the village. They thought we could handle it. I wasn't so sure, but seeing as I had no choice in the matter…

We continued on our journey. Along the way, Naruto noticed something in the bushes. I immediately went on edge. Kakashi-sensei said that higher level ninja would come after us this time, and I wasn't taking any chances. Who knows what kind of- it was a rabbit. Wait, a white rabbit? At this time of year? I screamed at everyone to get down milliseconds before Kakashi-sensei did the same. I pulled down Tazuna, as a huge sword whirled over our heads before imbedding itself into a tree, as a man appeared on the handle.

"I'm impressed. One of your genin noticed before you did, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Does that speak for her skill, or for your ineptitude? I suppose we'll see." The man stated ominously, as he hopped off his hunk-of-sharp-metal that I am refusing to call a sword. I noticed Sasuke clench his fists at the mention of the Sharingan, and was about to reply to the man just as a wave of killing intent paralysed us.

Well. Tried to.

The Gamer's Mind meant I was completely unaffected, and as I saw Sasuke raising a kunai, I placed a hand on his arm, trying to placate him. "Stop. We'll make it through this, Sasuke-kun."

The eyebrow-less man laughed. "Oh, so it is skill! It must be for my killing intent to have such a small effect! Oh, too bad you met me. You must've had such a bright future ahead of you."

Kakashi readied a kunai and stood between us. "Protect Tazuna. I can handle Zabuza."

I knew he could, but still, I wanted to help. So I threw a kunai at the man's – Zabuza's – eye. He easily leaned out the way, and looked at me.

I shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

* * *

I thought we were screwed when Kakashi-sensei got caught.

I activated Chakra Enhancement, and readied a Power Strike, and with that I threw a brace of shuriken at Zabuza, but he just blocked it with his metallic lump. Thought that wouldn't work. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be planning something, though, so I just thought I should try and assist whatever it was they were trying to do.

Oh, a Shadow Shuriken technique with Naruto using a solid transformation to be the second shuriken? Nice.

Wait.

Solid transformation?

He's so teaching me that. That and shadow clones. And I should get Sasuke to teach me fire techniques, too. I'll teach them stuff too, as thanks. That's what teammates do, right?

Dammit, focus. Now's not the time. I flung another Power Strike brace at Zabuza as covering fire, and it seemed to have worked. Yep, Zabuza let go of the jutsu, and Kakashi-sensei got freed. Now they're fighting again.

Wish I had a snack.

* * *

I didn't get any windows popping up when Zabuza got killed by that guy, even though I helped, even if it was only a tiny bit. That means I either had to land the killing blow to get rewards, which is inconvenient, or that Zabuza wasn't considered defeated, which is slightly more inconvenient.

Aren't hunter-nin meant to remove the heads of the bounties they collect?

Crap. Zabuza's still alive, and Kakashi-sensei just collapsed. Great.

* * *

Lugging Kakashi-sensei to Tazuna's house was a chore. I of course insisted on taking him all the way there, in hopes the added weight would help me train my stats faster. My VIT did go up, but considering how low it was before, I didn't view that as an accomplishment, more as catching up. However, I had forty points unallocated now, and the fight with Zabuza was coming. Now was the optimum time to boost a stat in preparation. But which one? I thought that WIS had been the best option, since it was playing to my strengths and hard to increase naturally, but all of them had their merits, and all of them built upon each other. A specialist could be beaten by a generalist who knows how to counter them.

But, I decided to continue on my path with WIS. It was my highest stat, and like I said, hard to increase naturally. So I dumped the whole forty in, and watched as windows popped up.

 **For raising WIS above 50, you are granted one skill and one random skill related to your above average understanding.**

 **You have gained the skill 'Elemental Mastery'.**

 **You have gained the skill 'Chakra Lunge'.**

I was very surprised. I didn't know that I got skills for passing certain milestones. It seemed the specialist route really was the best choice.

 **Elemental Mastery (Active and Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The art of bending the elements to your will and controlling them in any way you see fit.  
Grants the status 'Elemental Mastery (Low)'.  
Passively increases all elemental affinities by 10.  
When activated, doubles all elemental affinities.**

 **Chakra Lunge (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00 &  
The user uses their chakra to quickly and instantly charge the opponent.  
When activated, increases user's movement speed by 300%.  
When activated, covers user in chakra shroud.  
User can only move towards the opponent when active.**

I immediately went to check what the Elemental Mastery status did, but all it said was that it allowed me to use elemental techniques lower than my affinity. I also checked my affinities.

 **Earth Affinity: 25  
Water Affinity: 10  
Wind Affinity: 10  
Lightning Affinity: 10  
Fire Affinity: 40**

It seemed that I was naturally fire natured, with a secondary earth nature. Makes sense, as Konoha is in the Land of Fire. In the hopes of testing out just what I could do with these two skills, I asked Naruto if he could help me with something. The moron – okay, he's not a total idiot, but still – agreed instantly, and we went out to the back.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he shouted back. I nodded, and activated Chakra Lunge, and immediately and uncontrollably charged him at an insane speed. I tried to right my body mid-flight, ending up shoulder-checking him. He got hit pretty hard by it. After I checked he was alright and could take another, I then thought back to the skill. It had sad it covered me in a chakra shroud, so this time, I activated Elemental Mastery first, and then activated it while trying to tap into my fire nature.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through manipulation of fire and momentum, you have created the skill 'Blazing Tackle'!**

I smiled.


	5. Dysfunction

I tried to do the same with the other elements, but it seemed only my Fire and Earth Affinities were high enough, and even then, I could only do it in Elemental Mastery with an earth element. Each skill was different.

 **Blazing Tackle (Active) LV1 EXP: 6.90%  
The user charges the opponent while wreathed in flame.  
When activated, increases movement speed by 300%.  
When activated, covers user in shroud of flame.  
When activated, increases physical damage dealt by 50%.  
Has a chance of inflicting a 'Burn' on the opponent.  
User must make physical contact with the opponent.**

 **Earthen Grasp (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.25%  
The user charges the opponent while covered in earthen armour, and grabs them.  
When activated, increases movement speed by 150%.  
When activated, covers user in armour of earth.  
When activated, reduces damage dealt to the user by non-piercing attacks by 50%.  
User must perform a hold on the opponent.**

From more of my testing, it seemed the chakra shrouds that were part of the techniques were skills in their own right, too.

 **Flame Cloak (Active) LV1 EXP: 2.47%  
The user wreathes themselves in flame. Duration and intensity depends on INT and amount of MP.  
When activated, deals continuous damage to the opponent on contact, and has a chance of inflicting a 'Burn'.  
If Fire Affinity is less than 100, continuous damage is dealt to the user.**

 **Stone Armour (Active) LV1 EXP: 9.83%  
The user is encased in an armour of stone. Duration depends on amount of MP.  
When activated, reduces damage dealt to user by non-piercing attacks by 50%.  
If STR is less than 75, and Earth Affinity is less than 100, inflicts the status 'Weighed Down' on the user.**

They had drawbacks, at least until I was strong enough to make them negligible, but they seemed useful. And they also helped me to see that Elemental Mastery gained experience as I used elemental techniques, regardless of if it was actually activated or not.

* * *

As thanks for letting me essentially beat on him for a while, I told Naruto that he could have any favour from me, not including a date.

"Can I think about it? I don't wanna make it be something stupid."

I smiled. "Of course you can, you moron. I wouldn't do it if it was something stupid, anyway. But if we're done for now, can you get Sasuke and come back out here?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I think Zabuza's still alive. And even if he isn't, you've seen what Gato's done to this town. There's no way he'll give up without a fight, and there's no guarantee Kakashi-sensei will be able to handle it alone this time. We need to train while we can."

"Huh. Well, I believe you, Sakura-chan! I'll go get the bastard!"

I sighed, as he ran off to get Sasuke. We must be the most dysfunctional team ever.

* * *

After an hour of coaxing and convincing Sasuke, the three of us were finally out in the yard again. It was getting late, so we wouldn't have much time before Tsunami-san would call us in to eat. The boys looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, boys. We need to know exactly what each of us can do so we know what kind of strategy we can build around it. Naruto, you go first."

"Uh, I can make tons of shadow clones?"

"Go on."

"That's, uh, it. Oh, and I heal super fast!"

"…Right. Sasuke?"

"I can use the Grand Fireball and other Uchiha fire techniques, I'm adept with wires, shuriken, and kunai, I've been learning to use Uchiha taijutsu for years, and while I don't know any genjutsu, I can detect and dispel them easily."

A snort. Naruto's feeling inadequate.

Good, he's nothing of the sort, and that'll just motivate him to get better.

"That's more like it. I have a natural predisposition to genjutsu – that means I'm good at them, Naruto – and I recently discovered I have a fire and an earth affinity, and have learnt a technique for each. I still have to learn how to control them effectively, though."

"That's aweso-"

"What techniques?"

"I don't know if they have names, but Naruto saw me pull them off. I can show you again, if you want."

"…No, I'll take your word for it."

"Good." I smiled. Trust! Even if it was for something like this! "Sasuke, do you have any techniques that you think Naruto could learn quickly? In a few days, even if it's only a passing knowledge?"

"Hn. I only know fire techniques. If he doesn't have an affinity for them, it'd be pointless."

"Well, he is kind of a hothead-"

"Hey!"

"-so he might have a fire nature. But you're right, we should wait. I don't have anything he could learn, either."

"Um, I know what you could teach me."

"Huh? What?"

"Taijutsu. Yours is different from mine."

"That's because Sasuke uses-"

"No, yours too, Sakura-chan. I think I learned mine wrong."

"How's that possible? Mizuki-sensei helped you with it for like, the whole time we were in the academy!"

"…I dunno, he might've made a mistake or something."

"Hmm…" Something was up. There's no way Naruto could've learnt his taijutsu wrong, he isn't that stupid. It should be flawless! I glanced at Sasuke, who clearly thought the same, and our eyes met. I sent him a pleading look, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto. I'll help you with it."

"Really?" He asked, excitedly. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

I smiled. We may be dysfunctional, but… it looked like it didn't matter.

* * *

When Kakashi-sensei woke up, I immediately told him the situation, and my thoughts on Zabuza. He agreed with me, thinking Zabuza was still alive as well, so I told him about what little training we had done, which had mainly been seeing just how badly Naruto had been taught taijutsu. I told Kakashi everything, even that I thought he had been sabotaged. I asked for any reason why that might be, and Kakashi-sensei hesitated, just like Naruto had. Then he said "If he trusts you, Naruto will tell you. Just give him time."

With that cryptic message out of the way, I asked Kakashi-sensei what we could do for training. He suggested tree climbing, and talked me through how it worked. "The boys can do that in the mornings, and later on they can fix Naruto's taijutsu with my supervision. You've always had excellent chakra control, Sakura, so I assume the tree climbing exercise will be easy for you. So, you'll be guarding Tazuna. If you want, you can train while you're there."

"Works for me, sensei. Say, you wouldn't happen to have any jutsu scrolls on you, would you? I feel kind of… behind. You know, with Sasuke having his fire techniques, and Naruto with his shadow clones."

"Sorry, Sakura. I have none on me, but I will get some for you when we get back to the village."

"That's great! Thanks, sensei."


	6. Completion

Kakashi-sensei had been right, and I had aced the tree-climbing exercise like he thought I would. He quickly outlined to the boys what he told me, and left them to train after giving them pointers on what they were doing wrong. He, Tazuna and I went to the bridge, and Kakashi-sensei left me with him after a while, saying the boys would need him more that I would. He was going to leave a clone, but I said that he didn't need to. Not exerting himself would lead to him healing faster, anyway.

After he left, a worker approached Tazuna, saying he didn't want to work on the bridge anymore. I scoffed. As they looked at me, curiously, I spoke up. "It doesn't matter if you work on the bridge or not. You're in danger as long as Gato is still in control. Do you really think that he'll just leave you alone? You might not be killed, but you'll probably wish you were."

He tried to respond, but I didn't let him. "And to be honest, it's probably too late. You're known to have worked on the bridge and to be a friend of Tazuna's. You're probably next on the shit list."

I eyed him. "Your best bet? Stay on. And build this bridge as fast as you can."

As the builder stumbled and stammered over his words, I eyed the window that had popped up.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through continuous threats, the skill 'Intimidation' has been created!**

That worker did end up staying, and judging by the looks I've been getting, the story had been spread. I sighed. I didn't want to be seen as some heartless shinobi! Although, I suppose those looks could've been from me transporting more materials than the strongest looking guy there. I shrugged. I need those stat ups!

Me transporting materials quickly evolved to me being a full blown worker. I could clearly hear the workers going on about my 'ninja magic'. I couldn't be bothered to correct them. Besides, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show them I could hear them from twenty feet away. I just kept on working, singing a song under my breath. I'm surprised-

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through continuous singing, the skill 'Singing' has been created!**

Ah, there it is.

* * *

Dinner that night was alright. Tazuna seemed grateful to me for preventing a mass exodus of his workers, if a little unhappy in my methods. The boys were both scuffed up, Naruto significantly more than Sasuke-kun, and they had yet to even start their taijutsu training. Tazuna was telling the story now. I didn't see it as being that interesting, but Naruto seemed to like it.

"That along with Sakura helping is going to get the bridge finished a lot faster. Maybe even in a few days."

That gave me an idea. "Kakashi-sensei, couldn't Naruto help out with his clones too?"

"He could. And that would get the job done much quicker. Naruto, how many clones can you make?"

"I dunno. I made like, a thousand the first time I did the jutsu."

"A… thousand?" Tazuna gaped. "With that many, we could get the bridge done tomorrow!"

"Hmm. Change of plans. Naruto, you and Sasuke will guard Tazuna. You'll make as many clones as you can to work on the bridge to help out. Meanwhile, the two of you will continue working on taijutsu. Sakura, you'll be with me."

"Yes, sir."

"Hn."

"Got it, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Kakashi-sensei and I stood behind the house, the next morning. "It looks like you have a knack for training, Sakura. Most of the training that you're doing has been your suggestions."

"I guess. Are you saying that it's my choice as to what we do today?"

"Pretty much."

"Then give me the hardest training I can handle, Kakashi-sensei."

He gave me a look. "Are you sure? You can't take that back. And this is the type of training that is long term. If you want this, you must stick with it. No turning back, otherwise it's pointless."

"I'm sure."

"Alright, then. But I can't give it to you now. I need to prepare it. When we get back to the village however, your training – and the boys', because you are either doing this as a team or not at all – will start. In the meantime, what would you like to do?"

I thought to myself. "Physical training. I used to diet a lot, before I realised that was only hurting me. I'm still feeling the effects of that, even with chakra enhancing me. So anything that will help my physique would be great."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

* * *

300 push ups. 300 sit ups. Crunches. Reverse crunches. Stretches, taijutsu practice, dodging pebbles, you name it. Kakashi-sensei kept me busy for the day. It had worked, though. So I wasn't complaining.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: LV14  
STR: 23  
DEX: 25  
VIT: 14  
INT: 28  
WIS: 75  
Points: 0**

* * *

The boys returned, Tazuna practically carrying Naruto on his shoulders as they came back. It seemed Tazuna's estimate had been a little off, but the bridge was almost complete, it seemed, the only things left being mostly superficial. It'd be finished tomorrow. But that just set me on edge. Zabuza and his accomplice would probably be sent out tomorrow then, no matter what their condition was. That was good, except… Kakashi-sensei wasn't fully healed yet either. Hopefully, Kakashi-sensei was the one in better condition.

I raised this concern, and Kakashi-sensei said I was probably right. We're all going out to defend the bridge tomorrow.

* * *

Yep, the bridge is covered in mist. Let's go, boys. I tell Naruto to leave clones to guard Tazuna (Kakashi-sensei's clone of him, at least) and we go to engage the accomplice. Kakashi-sensei seems sluggish, but then, so does Zabuza. It looks like they're in similar conditions. However, I stop paying attention to them, and focus on the masked ninja in front of us.

 **?  
LV 26  
?**

"I don't want to kill you," he states, sadly. "Please, just retre-" He stops, as he dodges a kunai, and looks at me, my arm still outstretched.

"I'm gonna keep doing it. It worked once, and a kunai'll still kill a Kage."

"As I was saying-" I activated Chakra Enhancement and Elemental Mastery before using Power Strike and Blazing Tackle.

Punching people in the face while you're on fire sure does shut them up quick, I find.

* * *

He's pretty fast. And he has a wind nature and a water nature. Which is cool, because I'm a perfect match for him. Fire beats wind and earth beats water. He can't keep up with Blazing Tackle, and he can't hurt me through Stone Armour. I'm his main threat, and Naruto keeps harassing him with clones, and Sasuke-kun uses his fire techniques to shut down his wind ones. We're actually using teamwork! Who knew? Wait, he just said Ice Release.

God _damn_ it.

* * *

Aaand we're trapped. The boys are taking a real beating, and I'm running out of MP. I won't be able to use Stone Armour much longer. Oh, Sasuke-kun unlocked his Sharingan. That's great and all, but still not that helpful if we can't hit the guy. I've tried attacking the mirrors, and I can only barely hurt them. I could probably do more if I used Flame Cloak, but that'd just lead to him taking me out. Dammit. I run to intercept a barrage of needles headed for Naruto, stopping Sasuke from killing himself to save him. "Come on, guys! We can do this! You don't need put your own life at risk to save his, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looked to the both of us, tears in his eyes. Sasuke just grunted.

The masked boy hesitated, before stopping completely. "Please, we can stop this! I don't wish for you all to die! You must live on, for each other, and I do not want to be the one to-" A kunai bounced of the mirror, where his eye should've been. "Would you stop that?"

"Never!"

* * *

"Zabuza-sama!" The mirrors began to melt, and the boy sped over to where Kakashi-sensei was about to impale the eyebrow-less wonder. I threw another kunai at him as he fled, and I got him in the lower back. Must've been somewhere vital, because he crumpled without a sound.

 **Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!**

 **You have gained the title 'Exterminator'.**

Wow. More than I was expecting. And a title? I quickly went over to the corpse, where his mask was on the floor, along with some… snowflake looking thing. I grabbed both.

 **You have obtained the item 'Fake Hunter'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'White Requiem'. Would you like to learn this skill?**

I clicked yes, of course, and felt the knowledge flow into me as the 'book' faded.

 **White Requiem (Active and Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The release of cold and the ability to fight in it.  
Increases STR by 50% during hail, sleet or snow.  
Increases DEX by 50% during hail, sleet or snow.  
When activated, turns rain into hail, sleet or snow within a twenty foot radius.  
When activated, deals continuous damage to anyone within a twenty foot radius.**

Huh. Was expecting some sort of Ice Release technique, but this works too. I quickly checked out what this 'title' did.

 **Exterminator  
A title granted to those who have ended a bloodline.  
Damage dealt increased by 100% against bloodline ninja.**

I shrugged, and equipped it. Not like I had anything else to. Kakashi-sensei had killed Zabuza by then, and Gato chose that point to show his face. I looked at Kakashi-sensei, and he sighed, and nodded. Gato went down, his blood spraying onto the bandits to either side of him, the kunai sticking out from his skull.

Hey. If it works, it works.


	7. Return

Well, then. Now that Gato's dead, we've got to kill all of these bandits, because there sure as hell won't be anyone coming to save us. Kakashi-sensei was pretty much running on empty, I can tell. He'd been using his Sharingan from the beginning of the fight. Naruto was in pretty good shape. His wounds were already healing, seeing as they had been superficial ones in important positions. Sasuke-kun wasn't so lucky, but he still had his Sharingan, and the fact that we had spent most of our fight trapped in the ice mirrors meant he still had a good deal of chakra left. And I was pretty low, but hopefully I wouldn't need the chakra.

"Naruto! Clones, now! Throw all the kunai and shuriken you can at them! Sasuke, fire jutsu!" I yelled, taking charge as quickly as I could. They both obliged immediately, which surprised me. I thought Sasuke-kun at least would question me, but…

I could get used to that.

It was raining. I deactivated Stone Armour and Elemental Mastery, activating White Requiem as soon as the barrage of ranged attacks began to let up and rushing into the enemy. Frost appeared on the ground at my every step, and ice began to creep up on the bodies of the bandits I passed, be them dead or alive. Their skin started to turn red, and I could already see that this technique was enough to give someone frostbite it they stayed too close to me. Useful to know.

However, I mainly focused on cutting up the bandits who weren't too busy screaming at the intense cold and were actually trying to attack me. However, it was futile. My numbers were simply better than theirs. On a whim, I reactivated Elemental Mastery and began Tackling bandits as well. The added speed made what was already a losing battle for them into a slaughter.

Idly, I noticed that Naruto and Sasuke-kun were helping, not just watching, taking out the ones who I had missed, and those that had been screaming from the cold and were fine after I left the area. I could feel Kakashi-sensei's gaze on me. However, questions could wait.

* * *

After all was said and done, and all the bandits had been… taken care of, I gazed at the boys, seeing if things had changed. They had, unsurprisingly.

 **He Who Fights For Those He Loves  
LV 18  
Naruto Uzumaki**

 **The Last Uchiha  
LV 26  
Sasuke Uchiha**

They both had levelled up. Naruto was the same level Sasuke had been when the mission had started, and Sasuke was the same level as the masked boy. Naruto's title had changed too… What had brought that about?

I sighed. I'm stalling. I need to deal with this, now. I went over to Kakashi-sensei, who was giving me a hard look. "Sakura. Explain what that technique was, how you learnt it, when you learnt it, and who you are. Now."

I nodded. "Would you believe me if I told you I learnt it from a snowflake?"

"Something weird happened, when I killed the masked ninja. A mask and a snowflake thing appeared on the ground. I picked up both, and when I picked up the snowflake, it melted or something, and then I suddenly knew how to use the technique. It was really weird. And I think the same thing happened with the Demon Brothers. Remember how there was a claw and a stack of money left beside his body? I don't know how or why it happened, but it did. And those fire and earth techniques were ones my parents showed me. I took to them, so I started using them too."

"I believe you."

I turned, looking at Naruto, who smiled at me, then glanced at Kakashi-sensei with a determined look. "I believe her, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke-kun spoke up. "She didn't use the technique until after we had dealt with the accomplice, either. And I saw the mask and snowflake before she picked them up."

I gaped a little. Sasuke-kun sticking up for me?

Kakashi-sensei hesistated. "Where is the mask, then?"

I immediately pulled it from my Inventory, acting like I had put it underneath my shirt. "Here."

He took it, feeling it, before giving it back, face troubled. He went to the masked boy's body, who was still wearing his mask. He returned. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. You will keep this secret. This may be some sort of trick, or bloodline. Frankly, I've never seen anything like it. Sakura, if this ever happens again, tell me."

I nodded. "Yes, sir!" I made a mental note to hide the flashy techniques if I couldn't explain them away, and I mouthed a thank you to the boys for sticking up for me.

* * *

With that ordeal thankfully out of the way, we stayed in Wave one more day, for the opening of the bridge. The people couldn't believe we'd taken care of Gato, and we were treated like kings. Tazuna named the bridge the Konoha Bridge in thanks, which was a nice gesture. I still think that the bridge should've been named for Naruto, considering how much he helped, but no matter. The travel back was much quicker than the trip there, as we didn't have to travel at a civilian's pace, and we were back in the village by the afternoon.

* * *

As we were walking into the gates, Naruto and I idly chatting while trying to bring Sasuke-kun into the conversation, we passed by Team 10 walking out. Kakashi-sensei went to talk to the gate guard, and Team 10's sensei went over as well. Naturally, our teams mingled. Naruto went to talk to Shikamaru and Choji, while Ino tackled Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long!" I smiled bemusedly at Sasuke-kun's utter irritation. At least this power had stopped me from being a fangirl. Ino didn't seem to share my amusement, however. "What're you laughing at, forehead? Has all that extra space in your skull finally made you crazy?"

"I could tell you, Ino. But to be honest, I don't think that you're mature enough to understand. That isn't a dig at you, so don't take it that way. Or do, I can't really stop you. To be honest, I want to stop this petty bullshit and just become friends again, but that's on you, now. Chasing Sasuke-kun like an airheaded bimbo, neglecting nutrition and training, having petty fights, that's all just so stupid. I see that now. And I hope you will, too. Boys? Let's go home, I need a shower." I began walking into the village, seeing Naruto saying goodbye. Sasuke seemed to be saying something too.

"What do you mean, she has a better chance than I ever will?"

"Because… you're annoying. Now leave me be. My team and I have better things to do."

I smiled to myself. This is what it should've been like. From the start.


	8. Home

I had never realised how homely the village was.

I had thought something was wrong, when we were in Wave. And it hadn't been one of those obvious things. Not the rampant poverty, not the people begging for money, lying in the street, the conmen, the streetears, the pickpockets. After all, any settlement would have the same if you looked hard enough, Wave just… had more than was healthy, is all. No, that's not it. It was…

The smell. The sound. The sight. There was no constant birdsong, no smell of tree-sap. The colours were wrong, they weren't vibrant greens and subtle browns, they were dull beiges and watery blues. There was a constant hum of the crashing waves. Even with my limited chakra sense, I could tell even their chakra was different, the little they had. It roiled like waves, and stank of sea-salt, instead of slowly humming and growing, and smelling as sickly-sweet as nectar.

But it wasn't just that, was it? Because as much as the Leaf and Wave had different, there were similarities. Both held a layer of grime, underneath the surface, except, when you looked deep enough…

Wasn't that just another difference?

The grime of Wave coated everything else, but was only skin deep, and was plain to see. It wasn't part of them, it was only temporary. But here, at home, it was just as much a part of us as the outward sheen was. All the blood, sweat and tears we shed for our home…

It said a lot, then, that that grime was one of the things that I embraced. That it was one of the things that told me we really were home again. When I mentioned that all to my teammates, the boys, they just looked confused, but thoughtful. But Kakashi-sensei, he just gave me a knowing smile, and just like that, the small amount of tension that I had felt in that he hadn't bought my explanation… faded.

It seemed that noticing that was enough to convince him that I was of the Leaf.

* * *

We went straight to the Hokage's office to give in our mission, no matter how much I longed to see my parents, have a nice warm meal, and a shower. Alas, duty comes first.

The Hokage listened closely to Kakashi-sensei's report. He included everything that happened on the mission, including the appearance of my drops and the new skill that I had gotten from the masked boy. He thought on it for a bit. "Kakashi, I expect a written report on this soon." Then, addressing us, his face seemed to soften a bit. "You three have done very well. Your mission has been upgraded to an A-rank mission, and will be recorded as such, and you will receive according pay. You have performed excellently, especially considering you have been genin for just over a month. I hope that I can rely on Team Seven again in the future." He smiled at us. "Genin, dismissed. Kakashi, we have something to discuss."

The boys and I nodded, leaving the office. Naruto immediately expressed a desire to go and get some ramen, and I guess one bowl of the stuff couldn't hurt. Sasuke-kun looked annoyed, but still came with us. I guess he was hungry too.

* * *

I stared at Naruto. He was still packing it away! Jeez, was one of his parents an Akimichi or something? In the time it took me to finish one bowl, he was finishing off his fourth! Although, his table manners were completely appalling, which wasn't such a surprise. However, the two people at the stand – Teuchi and Ayame, if I recall – they completely refused to let me or Sasuke-kun pay for our food. "The first bowl is always on the house for Naruto and his friends. Besides, considering how much he eats, I'd say we'd be fine if we gave everyone that treatment." I was inclined to agree, but…

"Naruto." I said, stopping him. "Slow down. Stop slurping. You're holding your chopsticks wrong. We have to teach you proper table manners. What would people say if they saw their Hokage eating like a pig?" He looked at me with wide eyes, before grinning, and starting to slow. It didn't help his table manners at all, but… he was trying. I sighed. "Maybe I can get mom to help with this…"

* * *

We wandered the village for a bit. It was too early to go home, really. So we went around, looking for things that we could possibly do. We saw a few teams training, but it didn't seem like the boys were in the mood to do some right after a mission, so I didn't bring it up.

Eventually, we were cornered by three kids. Naruto seemed to know them, judging by how happy they were to see him, and the returned happiness from him. They were close. "Hey, Naruto. You gonna introduce us to your friends?"

At that, one of the kids – the leader, it seemed – whispered something in Naruto's ear, raising up his pinky. Naruto whispered something back, before coming over to me. "Alright! This is the great, amazing, super totally awesome Sakura-chan!" I smiled at his praise. He then pointed at Sasuke. "And that's Broody."

Then, the kids went and did their own over the top introduction, as the Konohamaru Corps. I giggled. "I rate it 7.8/10. Too much smoke." The kids swarmed Naruto, asking to play ninja, but after a while, the girl came to me, stars in her eyes.

"Naruto-nii says that you're the best!" I rolled my eyes. That boy exaggerates too much for his own good.

"Sorry to say, dear, but I'm not even close to the best yet. I'm only a genin, a fresh one at that. I have a long way to go before I'm that good."

"But you're still super strong!" I could tell, this was the beginning of fangirling and hero worship. Time to kick it in the nuts before it could take over.

I knelt down, so we were both eye-level, putting a hand on her head. "Listen. Moegi, right?" She nodded. "Okay, Moegi. I get it. You look up to Naruto. And he's great. And since he thinks I'm great, then I must be the best! Are you following me?" Another nod. "But we're not that good, sweetie. We're barely out of the academy. We're not the best, no matter how much we want to be. We're the best we can be right now, maybe. But not the end-all be-all. I understand you want to be like Naruto, or like me, and even if I think I'm not worthy to be looked up to just yet, I say go for it. But dear, there's a difference between looking up to someone and being a fangirl. And right now, you're the second, but the first is healthier, more practical, just… better. I should know. So… I'm not going to tell you who you should emulate, or whatever. I just want you to know how you should emulate them. Do you understand, Moegi?"

She slowly nodded. "Good girl." I smiled, ruffling her hair a bit as I stood.

"Hey, Sakura-neechan?" That was new. I looked down at Moegi, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Wanna play ninja with us?"

"Sure, Moegi." I looked at Sasuke-kun, who levelled an annoyed glare at me. "Sasuke-kun, if you don't come play ninja with us, I will be mad. When I am mad, I may do something stupid. Maybe even something like telling the rest of the girls in the village where we train every day, and that our sensei is always late."

He paled a bit, before scoffing. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't want to ruin your own chance."

I raised an eyebrow. _Would I?_ He looked at me, nervously, before getting that annoyed look agai- oh, now I get it. He has that tiny little smile, that he thinks no one sees. That idiot. I lightly bumped his shoulder with mine, giving him a smile to show him that I know. He looked away, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was shouting loudly about how he was the best at playing ninja. I chuckled. I was surrounded by idiots, but they were my idiots.

And they always will be.


	9. Strengthen

We all played together for a while, until it started getting late. Naruto wanted to play with them a little longer, but I shooed them all back home to get some rest. Naruto offered to walk me home, which was a nice gesture, so I accepted.

* * *

He walked me to my door, looking slightly nervous, which in turn unnerved me. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Oh, ah, nuthin', Sakura-chan! Don't worry about me!" I stared at him dully.

"I don't believe that for a second." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into my house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home. And I brought a friend."

"Oh! Welcome back, Sakura!" My mother said, rushing out from the kitchen to hug me.

"Moooom… You're embarrassing me."

"Yeah, Mebuki. That's my job." I turned to the stairs, to see my father coming down them. I'm higher level than he is, now. And after my first real mission, no less.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" I said, wriggling out of my mother's grip and rushing to my room. "Mom, Dad, don't embarrass Naruto too much while I'm gone!"

I brought up my menu, pulling out my quest list. We had returned from Wave, mission completed, so… I turned in the quest, and was given my reward.

 **Your level has increased by one!**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Torrential Burst'.**

 **You have obtained the item 'The Elements'.**

Enough experience to get me to level 22, another skill, and a… regular book? Strange… I looked at the skill book.

 **Would you like to learn the skill 'Torrential Burst'?**

I clicked yes, and watched as another window popped up.

 **You do not meet the requirements to learn this skill. Prerequisites:  
70 WIS  
70 INT  
40 STR**

Huh. A skill with prerequisites. That's new.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno  
Class: Exterminator  
Level: LV22  
STR: 23  
DEX: 25  
VIT: 14  
INT: 28  
WIS: 75  
Points: 40**

I couldn't even get my INT to 70 with my current stats, although I had just barely enough to raise it to 50 and then get my STR to 40. That'd get two of the prereqs met, and would net me skills for getting to 50 INT, if my WIS was anything to go by. So I did.

 **Your INT has reached 50. You have been granted one skill and one random skill related to your above average knowledge.**

 **The skill 'Mana Affinity' has been created.**

 **The skill 'Clarity' has been created.**

 **Mana Affinity (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Long ago, man, who was born from dust, learned to draw upon the light of their souls to survive in an unforgiving world. This skill increases the user's sensitivity and control over that power, improving their affinity with Chakra.  
10% Increase in Mana Recovery Rate.  
5% Increase in total MP.  
5% Increase to Magic Attack.  
5% Increase to Magic Defense.  
30% Increase to MP related skill effects.**

 **Clarity (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The knowledge to see and understand that most nothing is what it seems in a world like your own.  
Grants a bonus to seeing through deception.  
Grants a bonus to seeing through illusions.**

Damn, were all the skills I got powerful or what? A skill that strengthened pretty much every skill I had and one that helped me see when people were lying _and_ genjutsu? Sign me up!

Now was also as good a time as any to see what that book did. And Fake Hunter too, while I was at it.

 **Fake Hunter  
A replica Mist hunter-nin mask won from Haku.  
Increases Wind Affinity by 10.  
Increases Water Affinity by 40.  
Increases Ice Affinity by 60.**

I whistled. Damn, that was powerful. Just wearing it would let me make a water cloak. Adding Elemental Mastery would let me do the same for wind, hopefully. All I needed to do now would be find an item for lightning and I was set. The book seemed disappointingly normal, however, but an interesting read. I'll read it tonight.

Coming back downstairs, I find Naruto sitting nervously on the couch, my dad obviously making him uncomfortable, while my mom was making dinner, 'completely unaware'. I rolled my eyes. "Dad, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. We're just teammates."

"Oh, I know." My dad said, glaring at Naruto. I frowned. Had he done something stupid?

"Naruto, what did you do?"

He just gulped, and didn't reply.

"Naru-"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I really need to get home! I, uh, left the stove on!" He said, suddenly jumping up and practically fleeing the house.

"Naruto!" I called after him, as what sounded like a sigh of relief hit my ears. I swivelled round, but both of my parents were back to doing what they had been doing.

What exactly just happened?

* * *

The next morning, I went out with a purpose. The book I had obtained, it hadn't been a research text on the elements, like I had assumed it would be. It had been a storybook. One I had never read, in some strange language my power translated for me, about a boy who learnt how to summon elemental spirits. My power had obviously given it to me for a reason. So, I was going to recreate it.

* * *

We had a day off today, which was lucky. I didn't want people to see this if they didn't have to. I drew out a ritual circle exactly as described in the book, and made a fire in the middle. I also prepared a second circle, only this time putting down soil and earth in the middle. Now then.

"I, Sakura Haruno, call upon the ancient contract of ages past to summon thee," I said. I wasn't certain this would work, but…nothing ventured, nothing gained. My power wouldn't do things for no reason, right? "I hope that you heed my call. Come, Fire Elemental!"

As the flames rose, burning fiercely, I knew I had done something right. A figure appeared in the flames, it's skin like bronze and having the most striking red hair I had ever seen, being a bright scarlet.

 _You call upon the flame. Why?_

I bowed, not wanting to anger this being. I felt that if I did, they wouldn't even be able to find what was left of the ash of my corpse. "I'll begin in accordance with the ancient rituals," I replied. "My name is Sakura Haruno. You have heard my name; please tell me yours."

The being looked at me, as if it was judging me. I only just realised how small it was. It could pass for a child. An obviously noble and proud one, of course, but sti-

In an instant, I was gone. I grew, taking everything in my path into me, razing the world and destroying everything I touched.

I saw myself and I was burning, being devoured even as I devoured in turn. I grew, expanded, ignited, and consumed even as I lost my figure, my form, and became nothing more than heat and light—and I shared both with the world.

I felt it, and it felt me.

 _I am known as Suryasta,_ spoke the blaze.

 _We are one as the ancient contract dictates._

"Our souls are one," I agreed.

 _I am Suryasta._

"I am Sakura Haruno."

 _Until our souls meet their ends—_

"We will be forever one."  
 _  
Then know; should the whole of your world burn to ashes—_

 _Even then I will protect you._

Suryasta disappeared, and immediately, I was hit by a wave of tiredness, but now that I knew this worked, I powered through it, going to the second circle.

"I, Sakura Haruno, call upon the ancient contract of ages past to summon thee. I hope that you heed my call. Come, Earth Elemental!"

The earth moved, becoming a pillar. A figure appeared on top, it's skin a dark brown, and having hair that reminded me of the colour of soil.

 _You call upon the earth. Why?_

I bowed once again, fighting the urge to drop completely and fall asleep. "I'll begin in accordance with the ancient rituals," I replied. "My name is Sakura Haruno. You have heard my name; please tell me yours."

Once again, I was gone. I waited, patiently watching as the world grew around me, and wept as it withered, once again leaving me barren.

I saw myself and I was waiting, growing even as I withered. I grew, expanded, then compressed, and fell, as I lost my figure, my form, and became nothing more rocks and earth —and I shared both with the world.

I felt it, and it felt me.

 _I am known as Ereb,_ spoke the earth.

 _We are one as the ancient contract dictates._

"Our souls are one," I agreed.

 _I am Ereb._

"I am Sakura Haruno."

 _Until our souls meet their ends—_

"We will be forever one."  
 _  
Then know; should the whole of your world wither to nothing —_

 _Even then I will protect you._

This time, when the wave of tiredness came, I didn't fight it.


	10. Preparation

**AN: All credit to Aya and the Namiki clan goes to Fayth85.**

I came to, my eyes still closed, my long hair billowed out below me making a makeshift cushion. I began to open my eyes, but closed them and winced at the brightness of the sun. It was noon, or soon enough. I must have been out for four hours or so. Not that long, and I had told my parents only to come out to look for me if I didn't show up for dinner, so they were nowhere to be found.

Even with my eyes closed, however, I could feel them. Ereb and Suryasta, Suryasta lying to my right, and Ereb to my left. They would stay until I dismissed them, and what reason would I have to? I could just ask them to hide their presences from everyone, and have them by my side. Besides…

I cracked my eyes open, placing a hand over them to stem the light, a bit. Then I checked the myriad of windows that had appeared.

 **You have created a new skill! Would you like to name this skill?**

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through bonds of flame, the skill 'Fireball' has been created!**

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through bonds of earth, the skill 'Magic Missile' has been created!**

 **The title 'Elementalist' has been obtained!**

I blinked. No summoning skill? Or was that the skill they were asking me to name? I shrugged. It only made sense. I named it 'Summon Elemental', and then went and checked all the skills in detail.

 **Fireball (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
An attack skill that compresses Fire-aspected mana into a small form and fires it with great force. Power increases with INT, skill level, and Fire element affinity. Only possible for those talented in manipulating both mana and the elements.  
Chance of causing a 'Burn'.**

 **Magic Bullet (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
An attack skill that compresses Earth-aspected mana into a small form and fires it with great force. Power increases with INT, skill level, and Earth element affinity. Only possible for those talented in manipulating both mana and the elements.  
10% defense penetration.**

 **Elementalist  
A title granted to those talented in working with multiple elements.  
10% effect bonus to all elemental skills.  
5% decrease in mana consumption for all elemental skills.  
**

So, two new attack skills and a title that strengthened them, as well as a few of my other ones. I thought momentarily about donning Fake Hunter so I could make more bonds, with a Wind and Water Elemental, but I thought against it. I doubt I'd be able to show most of my prowess with Suryasta and Ereb for years without arousing suspicion, never mind the same deal for Wind and Water. I would get the Elementals, but… now wasn't the time. I changed my title to Elementalist, as it was more useful to me than a flat bonus to bloodline users, at least for now.

* * *

I washed myself off, having loads of twigs and grass in my hair. I put on some makeup as well. After all, it was my day off. With Ereb and Suryasta flanking me, invisible to all eyes but my own, I left my house, not really having a plan.

And I immediately managed to run into someone. Her glasses fell off her face, and she was knocked over. She was dimunitive, seemingly a child, and I felt horrible for not looking where I was going. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all right?" I asked the girl, who simply made a noise as she got up.

Frowning as she didn't reply, I went to pick up her glasses, only to see that they were broken. "Crap…" I said. "I'm sorry! I'll pay for some new ones!" I apologised. I took another look at the girl. Something was familiar about her.

"You don't have to do that, Haruno-san."

And then it hit me. Of course, her level and her name was right there for me to check, but let's ignore that I forgot about that detail. "Of course I do! You're a classmate of mine, Namiki-san. Or may I call you Aya-san?" She simply noised again, so I took that to mean stick with Namiki. "Shall we go get those new pair of glasses, then? I'd feel guilty if I wasn't sure you bought them with my money."

* * *

Aya Namiki-san. She was one of the quietest in our former class. She just doodled in the back. Nothing really stood out, apart from her voice. Of course, I could count the amount of times she had talked, willingly or not, on one hand. She didn't seem to like it very much. Still, she was a classmate, and we hadn't seen each other for more than a month. It was only polite to see what she was up to.

"So, Namiki-san! Did your team pass the second exam?"

"No. My teammates were idiots. Our sensei placed me on the reserves, and I was taken by Yoshino-sensei."

A lot more talkative than I remember, but still. "Huh. What've you been learning under her?"

"Medical training. Genjutsu. Sound release. Taijutsu."

"Sound release?"

"It isn't very common."

I felt the distinct impression that she was only talking to be polite, and she wanted nothing more than for me to leave. Which only made me want to stay more. "Hmm, so your sensei's named Yoshino? Does she only teach you?"

"Yeah."

"What rank is she? Is she part of a clan?"

"Chunin. Nara."

"Yoshino Nara… oh, Shikamaru's mom?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you must get a lot of crap from Ino, huh?"

"She isn't so bad."

Defending Ino? Hmm, so they're friends. That… was good, actually. One of the texts I had studied was one on the clans of the Leaf, and I knew Namiki were closely bonded to wolves, and held trust and loyalty as important above all else. If Ino talked to her about me, it would explain the wanting to distance herself. She didn't want to betray her friend.

"Hey, Namiki-san. Are you friends with Ino?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Could you… help me with something? We had a bit of a fight yesterday, and I don't think she's going to listen to me. So, could you help me convince her that she's being stupid in the way she's chasing after Sasuke? It's not worth neglecting all of her training for. And… if it's not too much trouble… could you also tell her that I just want this stupid feud to end? That I just want to be her friend again?"

She sighed, taking her broken glasses back from me. "From what I know of her, if you tell her that, she will probably listen to you, Haruno-san. I need to get back to Yoshino-sensei." With that, the short girl began walking away.

 **The Lone Wolf  
LV 37  
Aya Namiki**

* * *

With that over and done with – I can't believe how much faster she is, her level definitely isn't just for show – I decided to head to a bookshop. I was on the hunt for skills, and I didn't want to basically steal from the library. I was unlikely to find jutsu here, but that hardly mattered – even a story book would work, as long as the characters inside of it used powers I could plausibly recreate.

I looked through the shelves, before finding something that seemed promising. "Qing Lonh, the Azure Dragon of the North." No skill prompt, but it told the story of an ancient martial artist – the Qing Long in the title – and his signature and unique taijutsu style. I quickly went to the store owner.

"Hello, there! I was just wondering, would you happen to have scrolls that would allow someone to learn the fighting style of the man this book is about?" He didn't have any, but pointed me in the direction of a Gai-sensei. He was the foremost taijutsu expert in the village, so if anyone knew where to learn the style, it would be him.

* * *

"Yes, I do have scrolls on the Azure Dragon techniques, but why would you ever wish to learn them? They require years upon years of training to master, so our other taijutsu styles are simply more efficient."

"It just caught my eye. I think that I may have a knack for it."

"We'll see about that. You're one of Kakashi's students? Well, at least you have enough youthfulness to seek outside training! Your flower of youth is surely blossoming!"

I laughed nervously, trying to humour the obvious mental case until he gave me my scrolls.

* * *

Aaaah. Now this is what I wanted.

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon's Wings'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon's Scales'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon's Claws'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon's Breath'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon's Flame'.**

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Azure Dragon of the North'.**

Six skills that were bound to be powerful on their own, but together must've been incredible. I clicked yes on all the boxes asking if I wanted to learn them.

 **You have learnt the skill 'Azure Dragon's Wings'.**

 **You have learnt the skill 'Azure Dragon's Scales'.**

 **You have learnt the skill 'Azure Dragon's Claws'.**

 **You have learnt the skill 'Azure Dragon's Breath'.**

 **Azure Dragon's Wings (Active and Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The speed technique developed by the Dragon Warrior Qing Long.  
Passively increases movement speed by 10%.  
Increases movement speed by 50% when active.  
Additional 10 MP used per minute.**

 **Azure Dragon's Scales (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The primary defensive technique of Qing Long's ancient martial arts style. A skill to harden chakra into armour around oneself rather than use it as a passive defense. Blocks up to a certain level of damage.  
Armour's strength, density, and duration increase with level.  
Armour's strength, density, and duration increase with INT.  
Additional 50 MP used per minute.**

 **Azure Dragon's Claws (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The most basic technique of Qing Long's ancient martial arts style. Through the gathering, hardening, and sharpening of chakra around the hands and feet, it becomes possible to inflict terrible wounds even with one's bare hands.  
30% increase to martial arts attack damage.  
Additional 20 MP used per minute.**

 **Azure Dragon's Breath (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
A technique central to Qing Long's ancient martial arts style. Through breathing techniques to gather and control chakra, it becomes perfect to perfect the manipulation of it to form the various techniques of the Azure Dragon style.  
Effects of the skills 'Azure Dragon's Wings', 'Azure Dragon's Scales', and 'Azure Dragon's Claws' are increased by 50%.  
Additional 50 MP used per minute.**

Disappointing, but to be expected. The rest of them had prerequisites to meet. I intended on focusing on Torrential Burst, first, and then the Azure Dragon skills afterward. But no matter what, now at least I had a few clear goals, where my end point was… nebulous, at best. It was good to have something grounding me.

I decided on constantly having my buffs in effect now. Not only would it just make things easier should I ever be ambushed, it also let me constantly level them up, which I needed to do dearly. I couldn't level them up just by use in battle, that would take much too long. It'd also help me learn how much effective MP I had to work with to keep my enhancements active, keeping my offense strong without hampering the reason why it was strong.

My next goal was 70 INT for Torrential Burst, otherwise known as 4 more levels. Then I would check what the prereqs were for Azure Dragon's Flame and Azure Dragon of the North.

Good. I actually had something resembling a plan now.


	11. Detainment

It was getting late now, and I had nothing else that I really wanted to do. I decided to wander around the village one more time, then head back home. I wouldn't test out what Suryasta and Ereb could do, as I felt that that would have to be done in private to ensure that I didn't get mistaken for a spy due to my sudden increases in power. The two skills I had gotten as a result of them, however, and the Azure Dragon skills were fair game, and I needed to see what I had to work with.

* * *

I passed by the village gates, where I saw Team 10 already returning from their mission. It must've been something simple, if it'd taken only a day. Simple often meant boring, though. It was probably a glorified D-rank that was only classified as a C-rank because it necessitated the team to leave the village. I momentarily warred with myself. Should I approach Ino? Apologise for what I had said? Just tell her the truth? But considering how tired they looked, I decided against it. "Next time." I promised myself, walking off again.

* * *

Seeing Team 10 again made me want to search out for the rest of my classmates. I know if any team were to have passed, it would've been Team 8, but try as I might, I couldn't find them. I did find someone else that I was… less than pleased to see, however.

"Hey, look. It's Billboard Brow. Finally come to your senses and stopped chasing my man?" Ami and her flunkies. Ami hadn't actually been that bad, she'd been rank 4 of the kunoichi. Although, considering I had been top, and both Hinata-san and Namiki-san had been below Ami… that didn't necessarily mean much. And she had definitely improved.

 **A Merchant's Pride  
LV 12  
Ami Kuronagi**

But not by much.

"Ami, Sasuke-kun doesn't even know your name. You probably aren't even a registered ninja."

"Shows what you know. I'm in the reserves, and I could still kick your ass. Sasuke-kun's probably been pulling all the weight on your team."

"Has he now? Prove it then. Let's spar. Right now. Training ground three."

"You're on, forehead."

We both stepped onto the training ground, and as her flunkies cheered, Ami taunted like she had already won. I shook my head. I'd been just as bad, once.

"Listen, Ami. I'll give you a free shot. Then I'll show you how outclassed you are."

"Humph, coward. You know I'll knock you out in one hit, so you're just taking the easy way out. Well, your funeral!"

Ami rushed at me. No real technique, her stance was sloppy, she was incredibly slow, her attacks telegraphed from a mile away…

She punched me, with all her might. I didn't even flinch. "That's your one hit gone." I said, disappearing into the underbrush. I watched her, as she frantically searched for where I had gone, before rushing her – slowly, so she could actually track me, but fast enough she couldn't do anything – and then retreating back at full speed, confusing her. I added clones into the routine to dizzy her completely, then stopped. I pointed at her. "Magic Bullet," I intoned quietly, and watched as the pellet flew at her, the force of it knocking her over. The fist-sized bullet winded her, and I appeared right in front of her. I pulled her up by her shirt, dangling her off the ground, while I held out my free hand, casting Fireball and holding it there. "Surrender, Ami. You're outclassed."

To her credit, she struggled, trying to get out of my grasp, but she eventually gave up. "Damn, Billboard Brow. You got stronger, huh?" she replied, something in her eyes now… was that respect? From Ami? I never thought I'd see the day. I let her go, dispelling the Fireball, and holding my hand out for the Seal of Reconciliation.

"I'm done with all this childish feuding. We're both kunoichi of the Leaf, so let's act like it. We cool?" I asked, staring at her, and her doing the same, before shaking her head and smirking.

"We're cool, Sakura."

* * *

Ami and I talked for a bit, after she sent all her flunkies away. No sensei would take her because she was completely civilian born. She was just doing all she could to get stronger, and honestly I felt sorry for her. "Isn't there anyone that'll train you?"

"Not that I've found."

"That sucks… Even Iruka-sensei?"

"He's too busy with the academy. He's the one who always gets the classes with clan children. I guess he's trusted with them after he did so well with ours."

"I don't know how to help you. I'd offer to train with me, but I don't know when I'm going to be gone on a mission."

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously meant for greater things."

I frowned. New goal – find Ami a sensei as soon as possible. It was weird, her being so dejected. Even if the sensei was me.

* * *

I waved to her, as we parted ways, heading into the house. "I'm home," I called, taking off my sandals as I entered.

"Welcome back, dear. How was your day?"

"Good, I guess. I made up with Ami today."

"That bully? Why would you make up with her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered, heading into the kitchen, where my mother was busy making dinner.

"Well, I thought you would cut ties with her for hurting you."

"We're both ninja of the Leaf, mom. We can't be that childish anymore. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I suppose you're right, because I don't. Anyway, Sakura-chan, we need to talk." She turned to me from where she had been chopping vegetables, looking me in the eye.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Your… associations."

"Associations?"

"Yes. Your teammate, that Naruto boy… you cannot associate with him anymore."

" _What!?_ Why not? He's my frie-" I was silenced by a slap that I easily could have dodged, but jst had never expected.

I could see my mom wincing from the hit. I was tougher than she was expecting, I could tell. "That _demon_ is no one's friend, especially not yours!"

"Naruto is no demon!"

"Of course he is! The Nine-Tails-" She started, before abruptly stopping. "It doesn't matter. He is not to be associated with in any way."

"I'm gonna have a hard time with that, considering he's my _friend_ and my teammate!"

My mother's face… changed. She smiled, cruelly, something I'd never even thought she was capable of. "That has already been dealt with."

"What do you-"

"I requested a shifting of teams."

"You can't do that! You're not even a shinobi, you never were!"

"Of course I can! I can do anything to keep my daughter safe!"

"Keep me _safe_? By taking me away from a team where we've started to trust each other? Where we've started to become more than just co-workers? You're delusional!" I had had enough. I streaked out of the house, heading straight for the Missions Desk. I would not let this happen!  
At least, until I was stopped. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, you're causing a panic. Look."

I turned and looked, and saw civilians and ninja alike on the ground. Destroyed market stalls, civilans fainted, ninja writhing in pain from where I had hit them… I turned back to Kakashi-sensei. "They… They wanted to split up our team, Kakashi-sensei!" And I realised just how much that had hurt me. Even with the Gamer's Mind, I had gone completely crazy with anger. I could already feel it's calming effects, but the fact that I had stormed out in the first place… It spoke volumes.

"I know. I've dealt with it already. Do you know why your mother would want Naruto out of the team?"

"No… She called him a demon. And she mentioned the Nine-Tails. And when I brought him home yesterday, he seemed really uncomfortable"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." In an instant, two Anbu appeared from the shadows, disappearing and reappearing a second later, my mother held between them.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am?"

The Anbu stayed silent, while Kakashi-sensei spoke. "You have been charged with breaking an S-rank secret, discrimination against a shinobi of the Leaf, and mistreatment and abuse of that same shinobi. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

My mother looked at me pleadingly, but saw the tears that were now drying, so seemed to realise that she had no chance of getting out of it. "The demon deserves it! Yes, I have discriminated against the Uzumaki brat! Yes, I have abused it, torched its home! We have to kill it before it kills us! It is the Nine-Tails reborn!"

My eyes widened. "You really…" I paused. "Did Dad do all of that with you?"

"How do you think she would've picked the locks?" Kakashi-sensei replied for her.

I looked at my moth-… the woman who shared my name. "Kakashi-sensei." I said, quietly. "What does it take to disown your family name?" That woman stared at me, while Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL- ALL THE THINGS WE'VE DONE FOR YO-"

She shut up when I held a kunai at her throat. "Shut up," I replied, my voice wavering, tears streaming unbidden from my eyes. "You've committed an S-rank crime. I'm completely within my rights to end your screeching by killing you. Not to mention, you assaulted me earlier by slapping me. Again, I am within my rights to kill you in response."

It was then that her husband arrived, pushing through the crowd that had begun to gather. "Sakura! How dare you say that! To your own mother!"

"She is _not_ my mother. Neither are you my father."

One of the Anbu, this one in a Tiger mask, nodded to the other, this one wearing a Cat mask. Cat took my-that man, and I realised the whole reason this had taken place here had been to lure my fa- that man out. The Anbu disappeared with their charges in a whirl of leaves, and I cried into Kakashi-sensei's chest.


	12. Family

**AN: Aya and the Namiki clan were Fayth85's idea, not my own. Have a merry Christmas, everyone.**

We didn't train the next day, either. I was distraught, and seeing Naruto only made it worse. I knew that what that woman had said was only the beginning. I had noticed all the stares, the angry glares he got from the villagers. I had assumed that it was because of his pranks, but… Judging by what _she_ had said, it had something to do with the Nine-Tails. I didn't fully understand what, exactly, but that didn't particularly matter.

I remember crying into Naruto's chest, and then Sasuke-kun when he pulled me off, trying to ask me what was wrong. All the apologies, promises I'd never let it happen again… They must've been so confused.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to tell them what had happened, and what I was going to do. By the end of it, Naruto had tears in _his_ eyes for some reason, and Sasuke-kun was silent. Both of them refused to leave my side for the rest of the day. Not like it bothered me. I would've refused to leave them too.

* * *

We all went through all the procedures of me essentially disowning my parents. By that afternoon, I was Sakura. Nothing more, nothing less. I refused to pick a family name, at least right now. It's not like I was lacking a family. My… my brothers and I stayed together. We all slept in Sasuke-ku… Sasuke=nii's house, in the Uchiha compound, after moving my stuff and what was left of Naruto's that hadn't been trashed in there. Both of them refused to let me stay alone, especially not in that house. Even though I knew with Ereb and Suryasta, I would never be alone, I was grateful for that.

* * *

The day after that, after things had calmed down some, I marvelled at how things had changed. Just over a week ago, before our mission, we were barely tied together. But now, I was calling these boys – _my_ boys – brothers. "Wake up, sleepyheads. Let's head out. Kakashi-sensei's probably waiting."

"Sakura. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

 **Name: Sakura  
Class: Elementalist  
Level: LV22  
STR: 40  
DEX: 25  
VIT: 14  
INT: 51  
WIS: 75  
Points: 0**

"Excellent. Now then, team. We're going to be doing something a little different today."

* * *

We all piled into the Nara compound, and I saw Team 10 and Team 8 already there, along with Namiki-san. Naruto-nii peeled off from us quickly to say hi to Kiba, and Team 10 seemed to be talking with Namiki-san and Shikamaru's mother.

I had told myself that next time I saw her I would try and make up with her, so… I approached them, Sasuke-nii trailing behind, Ereb and Suryasta by my sides, as always. Their whole group turned to look at me, Shikamaru and Namiki-san looking bored, Choji curious, Ino cautious, maybe even fearful, and Nara-san outright hostile.

"What do you want, Haruno-san?" Namiki-san was the first to respond, but everyone easily would've seen my flinch at that. I tried to smile, but I'm sure that it didn't reach my eyes.

"That's not my name anymore, Namiki-san. And before you ask, I don't really feel like talking about it here. But that's not what I came to talk about. Listen, Ino." She perked up a bit, still eyeing me warily however. "I was needlessly harsh before. I want to apologise about that. I was… frustrated, to say the least. I… I just want this to stop. It's stupid, and childish, and I just want us to be friends again."

"Why should I believe that? Why now? How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"I'm really not in the mood for betrayals and lies right now. Sasuke-nii can attest to that." Her eyes widened as soon as the suffix left my mouth, and she was about to say something before I continued, "And yeah. That means what you think it does."

She was silent for a moment, before smirking. "Weeeeell, if you've finally given up, I suppose I could slot some time in for you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to screw up your busy schedule."

The two of us bantered for a while, while the sensei sorted everything out. We had some catching up to do, after all.

* * *

So, the reason why we were here? When Kakashi-sensei talked to Asuma-sensei when we were getting back from our mission, they had talked about a little friendly competition between friends. Asuma-sensei brought in Kurenai-sensei, for Team 8, and now we had a whole tournament between the nine of us, and Nara-san entered Namiki-san as well to even up the numbers.

And the first match was me versus Kiba.

* * *

"Hah, this'll be over in a second! Akamaru, you can sit this one out. I don't need your help to thrash her!"

 **The Dog Who Cried Wolf  
LV 19  
Kiba Inuzuka**

"I dunno, Kiba." I replied, as I slipped into the Azure Dragon stance, left foot forward, right foot behind at a perpendicular angle, my body weight resting on my right foot as my top half sunk lower. "You might be barking up the wrong tree."

"Alright, then. Everything is allowed. Try not to kill each other. Both sides ready?" Asuma-sensei asked. At both of our nods, he nodded himself. "Begin!"

I retreated instantly, putting some distance in between the two of us and forming a Magic Bullet. The fist-sized ball of glowing white energy sat in my palm as I waited for Kiba to approach, as I heard murmuring behind me already. Kiba was impatient, I knew, so he began coming after me in a couple of seconds. I waited a moment first, before Lunging at him.

He wasn't expecting it, especially with such a speed increase tied to it. I punched him in the stomach, enhanced by a Power Strike, lifting him up in the air for a second, then blasting the Magic Bullet into his stomach immediately after.

Kiba flew back, skidding across the ground for a few seconds before he got up again, angry this time. I didn't really care for him actually hitting me, though, so I Lunged again, jumping into a Power Strike and momentum-enhanced dropkick that caught him dead in the chest. As he skidded along the hard earth a second time, I taunted "Oh, so the dog's bite isn't nearly as bad as his bark. Good to know, good to know."

He was furious this time, and I let him get up, curious to see what he could do. "You'll regret mocking me! Piercing Fang!" He cried, spinning at super-high speed like a drill towards me. It looked pretty dangerous, but the idiot was moving in a straight line. It was simple to jump over him and stick a kunai in there while he was spinning, leaving him with a skin-deep spiralling cut that ran over most of his body.

"You done yet, dog breath?" I asked, which only made him angrier. It was kind of embarrassing. I still had White Requiem, Fireball, and my elemental shrouds to fall back on. He really didn't stand a chance. He charged me again with the same jutsu, which I sidestepped, forming another Magic Bullet. "I wonder if I can make this stronger…" I said, putting in more MP than was required into it. I was paying more attention to it than the fight, and everyone knew it. The fact that Kiba still hadn't and couldn't hit me just embarrassed him more and more.

The Magic Bullet's size had increased to the size of a watermelon, and it roiled and churned with unspent power.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through the manipulation of piercing elemental power, the skill 'Magic Missile' has been created!**

"Magic Missile, huh?" Sweet. I could probably do the same for Fireball too. I dodged the latest of Kiba's desperate attacks, him regaining my full attention. "Hey, dog breath. Tell me how much this hurts, alright?" I taunted again, enraging him into another Piercing Fang. I fired the Magic Missile, it exploding against Kiba's attack, and he flumped to the ground, unconscious.

"That was… disappointingly easy." Although, looking at the surprise evident on almost everyone's faces, maybe I had just grown a hell of a lot. The only ones who weren't surprised were Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii and… Shikamaru? Namiki-san didn't look surprised either, come to think of it. Oh well, not my problem.

* * *

Sasuke-nii versus Choji had ended in his favour, although Namiki-san glared at Sasuke-nii when he gave Choji a bruise on his cheek. Naruto-nii versus Hinata wasn't even a fight. Hinata just blushed super deeply and forfeited, and that moron just got confused why she did it. I've gotta get those two together. Shikamaru forfeited against Namiki-san, and Ino versus Shino actually ended in Ino's favour. Apparently the Mind Transfer jutsu swapped chakra signatures, so Shino's bugs ended up eating his own chakra.

Ino got a by into the next round, so it was me versus Sasuke-nii and Naruto-nii versus Namiki-san. Naruto's fight was first, and man, I could see why Shikamaru forfeited. Namiki-san just started singing, and this genjutsu started. It wasn't even blocked by the Gamer's Mind, as it was a pleasant jutsu, and every time I dispelled it it'd restart with every note she sung. She placed a kunai against Naruto-nii's throat and that was that.

Now I was nervous. It was me versus Sasuke and if I somehow miraculously won that, it was me versus Namiki-san or Ino, which would just mean I'd be more tired when I fought Namiki-san. It was a loss either way. But I stood my ground, and the two of us stared at each other across the field as the fight started.

 **The Last Uchiha..?  
** **LV 26  
Sasuke Uchiha**

Then Sasuke-nii flew into handseals, and let rip with a Grand Fireball, to which I responded to with a Fireball to which I gave the Magic Missile treatment. The two attacks collided, and as the smoke obscured him, I quickly checked the window that had appeared.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through the manipulation of fiery elemental power, the skill 'Flare' has been created!**

I didn't have time to do much else, what with shuriken whizzing through the obscuring clouds of smoke right for me. I quickly dodged, firing a Magic Missile accompanied by shuriken right back at him. The attack dispersed the smoke, and I could see that he had disappeared. I retreated as well, going into the underbrush, using my Clone technique to try and fake him out.

He didn't even bother. I felt the heat of another fire jutsu and I quickly leapt out of the way. We were back in our starting positions, albeit with our positions reversed. He settled into a taijutsu stance, which was bad news. He was a reactionary fighter, and the Azure Dragon style, much like the White Tiger style it was based and developed alongside, was almost purely offensive. It's only defence was the Scales and two defensive kata, so I simply couldn't wait for him to attack. Both would give me a disadvantage, though I suppose offence would be a smaller one.

I rushed at him, but he read my strikes easily. He didn't even have his Sharingan active. It served as a reminder that The Gamer wasn't all powerful. Just because I had all the knowledge, that didn't mean that I could use it all effectively. That's why I had to level skills, after all, so I knew how to use them to their maximum effectiveness. He punished my overextensions and missed attacks not exactly harshly, but effectively. The strikes didn't hurt, they were more indications that he could've taken me down.

It was more like my fight with Kiba. We were more evenly matched, but I was still outclassed. I might've grown a lot, but there was still a hell of a lot of growing to do.


	13. Relations

**AN: Aya and the Namiki clan are Fayth85's idea, not my own. I apologise for the shortness, but I wanted to at least get something out today.**

My fight with Sasuke-nii kept up like that, him slowly tearing down the mistakes I was making with my taijutsu. I swiped at him, reaching out so I would've reached his face, but he responded by lightly grabbing my wrist, tapping my solar plexus with his foot, and the underside of my arm with his free hand. He let go, allowing me to reset, but I didn't. There wasn't any point, we could clearly see who the better fighter was by now.

"I forfeit!"

* * *

Sasuke-nii got the by to the finals this time, while Ino went up against Namiki-san. Namiki-san slipped into a taijutsu stance this time, one I had never seen before. When the match began, it seemed like Namike-san was dancing, or something similar. The style was incredibly graceful, involving a lot of kicking and flips, and Ino couldn't keep up. It was another quick match.

Sasuke-nii and Namiki-san's fight, though… Sasuke-nii started off with another Grand Fireball, which exploded before it even reached Namiki-san. She waited for him, and he waited as well. Just as it seemed Sasuke-nii was about to do something, though, Namiki-san walked off and forfeited. I still don't know why.

* * *

Sasuke-nii won the tournament, and all of the teams stayed and chatted for the rest of the day, all of us having lunch with the Nara's. I tried to get Naruto to sit next to Hinata, which happened thanks to Ino, and surprisingly Namiki-san's help. I also noted Namiki-san and Choji sitting next to each other, and the blush on her face. Interesting, interesting…

Ino sat next to Sasuke while I was on the other side of Namiki-san. Opposite me was Shino, Hinata to his right, Shikamaru to his left, and to my left was Kiba. Nara-san sat at the end of the table, her husband opposite her, and the sensei sat on the other side of the table. It was a pleasant meal. Team 10, Namiki-san, Nara-san and Nara-sama all seemed right at home, which wasn't surprising considering three of them lived here and the rest came over often. Team 8 seemed the least at ease, apart from Hinata. Hmm.

Naruto-nii was his usual obnoxious self, and Sasuke-nii tried to speak to Ino as little as possible. Kakashi-sensei finished his food in an instant. Why didn't he let anyone see his face?

* * *

After that, Team 7 split off from the group. It was now that Kakashi-sensei asked the boys what he had asked me in Wave.

"This training will be the most difficult thing you've ever done. It will not be pleasant, but I promise you _will_ come out the better for it. I just need to know if you want to do it."

"Yeah! I can handle it!"

"And if the moron can do it, so can I."

"Hey!"

I giggled, managing to defuse the squabble before it started, as the boys looked at me, Naruto-nii grinning, and Sasuke-nii getting his little smirk again.

"Good," nodded Kakashi-sensei. "Training starts tomorrow." He disappeared in a body flicker, leaving us to our own devices.

* * *

I decided to head back to Sasuke-nii's house, while the boys kept working on Naruto-nii's taijutsu. It was getting much better. Damn, but that boy grew quickly. And Sasuke-nii wasn't any different, now that Naruto-nii was pushing him to do better, too. To be honest, I think the only reason I was given my new powers was just so I could keep up, because I sure as hell wouldn't be if I didn't have them.

* * *

Anyway, back in Sasuke-nii's house, I checked my new skills.

 **Magic Missile (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53% MP:80  
A technique used to gather an immense amount of Earthen Mana in an elongated, spinning form which can be launched with great speed. Power increases with INT, skill level, and Earth element affinity. Only possible for those talented in manipulating both mana and the elements.  
40% defense penetration.  
400% damage increase.  
6 second charge time but can be charged for up to 12 seconds.  
There is an additional attack damage increase as charge time increases**.

 **Flare (Active) LV1 EXP: 15.60% MP:80  
A technique used to gather an immense amount of Flame Mana in an elongated, spinning form which can be launched with great speed. Power increases with INT, skill level, and Fire element affinity. Only possible for those talented in manipulating both mana and the elements.  
550% damage increase.  
6 second charge time but can be charged for up to 12 seconds.  
There is an additional attack damage increase as charge time increases**.

So they were slow, but powerful. That I could work with.


	14. Discovery

The boys were back after an hour or so. I had known that they wouldn't be gone long. "Hey, guys." I greeted them, opening the door before they even had a chance to knock. They took it in stride, simply walking in to start relaxing. "So," I interrupted. "Either of you know how to cook?"

* * *

It wasn't very surprising Naruto-nii had no real idea how to cook anything other than ramen. I was initially surprised by Sasuke-nii's culinary knowledge, but it made sense. He was living alone, after all, and he knows that he couldn't survive just eating the same thing over and over. He cooked, after Naruto-nii and I went out to go and get some supplies, the food in the house understandably only being enough for one person. I glared at more than a few that glared at us. It seemed that… _they_ hadn't been the only ones that had something against Naruto-nii. I still had to ask him what that was all about, too.

Speaking of, we also had to find out what the deal was about his woeful taijutsu. Iruka-sensei would never have done something like teach him the wrong moves, would he? Naruto-nii certainly didn't think so, and I didn't either. Sasuke-nii… I couldn't read what was in his eyes. We discussed this a bit, and we all decided we'd talk to Iruka-sensei tomorrow. Naruto-nii was subdued for the rest of the night.

* * *

I had assumed we all thought that we would talk to Iruka-sensei in the morning, since we thought that Kakashi-sensei would be late. When we woke up, in a clearing outside the village, surrounded by seven snarling dogs… Well, that probably wouldn't be happening. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. We'll have to work on your awareness. I would never have thought that I would manage to get all three of you here without at least one of you noticing something. Although, I suppose the genjutsu I used may have had something to do with it. Not only that, but those locks on the windows were pitifully easy to break, and you didn't even have any security seals or anything of the like set up. We'll have to work on that, too." I looked up, seeing Kakashi-sensei staring down at us.

"Objective is to get back inside the village. You have five minutes before I send my ninken after you. Be careful. They bite." Naruto-nii looked around blearily, while Sasuke-nii just glared at him. "What are you staring at? You only have four minutes and thirty-eight seconds left." I bolted, the boys right behind me.

* * *

How far did he take us out? I was running full-tilt, buffs and everything active, and I still couldn't tell if we had made it any closer. The ninken had been let out a while ago. Sasuke-nii was still faster than me, and Naruto-nii was managing to keep up after he got bitten a few times. The ninken were right on our tails, constantly yapping and barking. If they had been regular dogs, I wouldn't have been nervous, but these were ninken. Kakashi-sensei's ninken. The fact that there were seven of them didn't really help much. I had no idea if they would actually try and kill us if we stopped, but I wasn't really willing to stop and check.

* * *

I was starting to pant in tiredness, as was Sasuke-nii. I quickly checked out my stats, but… My MP was only going down at the regular rate with my buffs. Yet, I was incredibly tired. Was not everything about me defined by my powers? That must've been the case. Naruto-nii was still going strong, though. His stamina was pretty unbelievable, running at a full sprint for… how long had it been? Thirty, forty minutes? I wondered just how he could keep going, and almost paid for it, as I barely noticed the kunai that had been flung at me from the trees. I dodged it, throwing myself to the side, losing all my speed as I crashed into a tree. The ninken rushed out to bite at me, but Naruto-nii grabbed my hand, pulling me forward back into a sprint, and we kept going, now wary for kunai.

* * *

We ran through the gates, Sasuke-nii and I covered in sweat and panting, Naruto-nii only barely looking winded. The gate guards took one look at us and chuckled, while Kakashi-sensei strolled out from behind the gates, casually reading his book.

Like he hadn't been chasing us the entire way with his kunai.

"An hour. Your time is… passable. Your speed is good when rested, but apart from Naruto, your stamina needs work. But acceptable, for now. Sakura, your dodging becomes sloppy when you're tired. Naruto, same to you, except your dodging is sloppy all the time. Both of you are simply wasting more energy and making yourself more tired. For Naruto, that hardly matters, but you, Sakura, need to make the most of the energy you have. Now that we're finished with the warm up, let's go and actually start training for the day, shall we?" Kakashi-sensei walked off, clearly expecting us to follow him, and having no way to argue, we trudged along behind him.

* * *

We did the same type of strength training that I had done in Wave when I had asked. It was still just as tiring, although it didn't seem just as effective. After that, Kakashi-sensei had Naruto-nii show him how much better his taijutsu had gotten. It was completely different from the unrefined brawling that he had been using beforehand, but it still needed a lot of work, and Kakashi-sensei said as much. Naruto still didn't have the muscle memory for the style, and when frustrated, he started getting sloppier and sloppier, eventually just going back into the brawling style he had used to use. Still, considering how long it had been since Sasuke-nii had started helping him with it, it was an amazing amount of progress, but as Kakashi-sensei said, enemies don't care about how much _better_ you've gotten, only how good you are.

* * *

We continued doing things like that, Kakashi-sensei testing and pushing us to see where our limits were and where we had to improve. It was by far the most intense and long training session we had ever had with him. At the end of it, he handed us each a scroll. "I want each of you to learn what's in each of your scrolls by this time next week. I don't require mastery, or even battle readiness. Just enough to show you are at least capable of at least using the technique." We all nodded, and we were dismissed. We hadn't even taken a mission.

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique'.**

* * *

We went over to the Academy to see Iruka-sensei straight afterwards. We told him about what had happened with Naruto's taijutsu. Iruka-sensei looked devastated. He checked back through the records, looking at who had taken the taijutsu evaluations and training for our class, I assumed. "The only person who took the taijutsu classes and who had done the evaluations was… Mizuki." Both his and Naruto-nii's faces darkened at that. "Well, Mizuki is already imprisoned for another… incident, so no actions can be undertaken against him at this time. If he ever is let out, though, you can sue for attempted sabotage of your ninja career, Naruto-kun."

Naruto-nii just nodded, but… he didn't say a word. Iruka-sensei's eyes softened a bit. "What do you say we go out to get some ramen, huh?" Naruto's eyes lit up just a bit, and he smiled, before he looked at us.

"I'll pass," I said, smiling at him. "I can't pack that stuff away like you do. Plus, it's so unhealthy!" Just because I wasn't dieting didn't mean that I had stopped caring about my figure. Sasuke-nii grunted in seeming agreement, and we left the two of them to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Sasuke-nii went out to train some more, leaving me alone in the house again. I knew that I really should go out to join him, but I just didn't feel like it. I did learn the genjutsu, though.

 **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
One of the most basic genjutsu that shinobi have developed; cast over a large area of effect, this jutsu ensnares all inside it's area, making them believe their surroundings are different from what they are.  
Casts an illusion over a predetermined area of effect, changing its appearance.**

Pretty simple, but it was my first genjutsu, no matter how illusionary in nature two of the Academy jutsu were. Actually, thinking about that, I really needed to level up Substitution. I hadn't had to use it in a fight yet, but I was certain that eventually, it would be the factor that saved my life. There was a reason it was the one jutsu that not only did every ninja know, it was also the one that all of them used.

* * *

I stared at the bed. I had gotten back into the habit of sleeping recently, and I needed to stop, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't need it, and the extra hours gave me so much extra training time it was unreal. But it was so inviting…

Fine. Once more.


	15. The End

Okay, so I'm hesitant to do this, to say the least, but I'm going to stop writing this story. Not for lack of interest, but for lack of time, and of planning. Although I have planned out a clear plot, the earlier chapters weren't given the same amount of thought, and it shows. Another thing that irks me is how short the chapters are. I didn't realise how little time I would have to write. So, what I am going to do is end this here. Sometime in the future, I will make a new story, maybe with the same title, but most likely something different, with a retooled plot and skills, and hopefully more originality as well. To everyone who read this story, I thank you for your time, and I hope that all of you will read the new version, whenever I manage to get it out.


	16. Little White Lies

I lounged on the throne that really was just a glorified couch, hearing the screaming and crying of the crowd outside. I sighed, in boredom and irritation. It was the second time a mob like that had formed in the past week. I turned to my one and only, lounging on a throne equally as lavish as mine, and smiled.

"It's time to play."

* * *

As one, we leapt from the tower's balcony, and landed in the midst of the crowd, filled with shinobi and civilian alike. They all quietened, as they saw both of us were armed. Countless titles, levels, and names popped into my view, but I ignored them. They'd soon be entirely irrelevant.

In an instant, my blade flashed in and out of its sheath, the only evidence of it ever even leaving the scabbard was the wave of flame that had erupted from its tip. Damn, did I love that Dance of the Sun Halo that Sasuke taught me. Oh yeah, the people in front of me losing their heads probably was 'cause of me. Maybe. Probably.

We danced around in the crowd, creating a massacre, a storm of blood. We laughed as we caught each other's eye in the carnage, and hacked off the arms of those who tried to fight back, and slashed the tendons of the ones who ran away. No one was spared. Really glad that no one was dumb enough to bring their kid, though. Killing them would've been too far, but the massacre would've scarred them for life anyway, so... it would've been mercy. Oh well, not worth worrying about if it didn't happen. I've got killing to do.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, this means what you might've guessed. The reboot of this story is well underway, and this is a very short preview of what may be the latter stages of the story. Perhaps it never comes to pass. Who knows, right? Anyway, the first chapter of 'The Game of Life' will be out by the end of the month. I hope you all look forward to it.**


End file.
